


Take You With Me (If I Can)

by xianvar



Series: June Special: Bingo [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianvar/pseuds/xianvar
Summary: “Damen!” Laurent exclaims, managing to sound both scandalized and amused. “You can’t be serious!”“Avoids those ridiculous tan lines,” Damen says, grinning at Laurent in what clearly is an invitation. “You should try it, too.”





	Take You With Me (If I Can)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Imagine Dragon's _On Top Of The World_.
> 
> Written for the FFFC June Mini Bingo :)

“Damen!” Laurent exclaims, managing to sound both scandalized and amused. “You can’t be _serious_!”

“Avoids those ridiculous tan lines,” Damen says, grinning at Laurent in what clearly is an invitation. “You should try it, too.”

Laurent can feel the blush spread over his whole body—which thankfully is still covered in clothes. “I think I’m… good. I don’t particularly feel like burning myself all over.”

“Oh come _on_ ,” Damen whines, stretching out so he seems to be all smooth, long lines and taut muscle. Laurent can feel his blood pooling lower still, and while it’s certainly nothing Damen hasn’t seen before, he is once more glad for his clothes. “There’s some sun protection one of your attendants brought along over there, so you won’t even burn at all. And it’s not like anybody could see us here; the gardens are pretty deserted as is and the hedges here are high enough… C’mon, Laurent, a little sun won’t be that bad for you.”

Damen wears the expression of a hopeful puppy, and Laurent wants to say no—does not want to put his body on display like this, but—how can he say no in the face of this?

He starts shedding his clothes before he can change his mind again, and Damen beams at him for it. He pushes himself up in a way that accentuates his pert arse—not an accident, Laurent is sure, even as he tries to will his cock down.

“There you go,” Damen says, suddenly close without Laurent having noticed him, and this blush may never be going away again, especially not with the way Damen looks at him with something akin to hunger in his eyes.

Laurent takes the lotion and turns away as he puts it on. He’s not even sure why he reacts like this now; they’ve had sex more than once—there is nothing on his body Damen hasn’t seen ( _hasn’t had his mouth on_ , a small voice in his mind whispers, sending another wave of heat across his skin). And yet…

He tries to focus on nothing but the breeze whispering across his skin as he slathers himself up. He can almost watch the oily substance be absorbed into his skin, tinting it slightly and giving off a pleasant smell.

He feels Damen moments before his front—hot, naked—makes contact with Laurent’s back, Damen’s flaccid cock resting against Laurent’s crack. His own cock gives another twitch. “Want me to do your back?” Damen asks, and Laurent finds himself nodding mutely.

Thinking is often hard around Damen, especially when he _knows_ —can feel—how little Damen is wearing. Also, the fight against his erection might be a losing one.

Damen’s hands are strong and sure on his back, rubbing the oil into Laurent’s skin with a hint of a massage that makes Laurent want to go gooey right there—not the best idea though while standing up.

Damen leans in and presses a kiss to the skin of Laurent’s neck before he covers that, too, in oil and starts working his way down again, to Laurent’s buttocks, and when his fingers ghost down between Laurent’s legs, not quite touching him in that most private area, Laurent can barely swallow down his moan. He wants to spread his legs, wants to push into Damen’s touch, and the only thing that keeps him from doing just that is the lingering unease that he still can’t quite shake, even after Damen has (more or less literally) fucked his fears out.

“Shhh,” Damen murmurs into his skin as his hands work their way to the front of Laurent’s thighs, trailing upwards as Damen stands again. They miss Laurent’s half-hard cock by less than an inch, and this time he does moan, abs clenching under Damen’s teasing touch.

Damen chuckles and rubs his cheek against Laurent’s hair, a small gesture of affection that wreaks more havoc on Laurent than words ever could. Damen’s cock is unmistakably chubbed by now, and Laurent—Laurent _wants_.

He twists around, wrapping his arms around Damen’s neck as he steps in so they are front-to-front, cocks touching and rubbing against each other with every involuntary, small twitch with either of their hips.

Damen’s lips are hot against his, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Laurent leans harder into Damen, causing him to stumble backwards, and for a short, horrible moment, Laurent thinks he’s going to make him fall, crack open his head—except that Damen keeps moving backwards even as Laurent’s stomach climbs back up to its original position, his cock regaining the little hardness it lost during that moment of worry.

They hit the wall of the pavilion eventually, and Damen uses the leverage to pull Laurent against him even more so they’re flush from chest to thigh, one hand on Laurent’s back and the other gripping one of his buttocks. Laurent can’t stop his hips from moving against Damen, but it’s not enough, he needs—

“Damen,” he gasps, voice wrecked, trying to pull back enough so he doesn’t speak directly into Damen’s lips. “Damen, I need—I want—please—”

“What?” Damen asks, sounding not really more put together.  A small part of Laurent’s brain is pleased at that, but the majority it trying to form a coherent sentence.

“I want to fuck you,” he manages, all in one rush, and Damen’s pupils dilate at that.

“Fuck yeah,” he says, and Laurent grabs his hand, pulling him to where their clothes and the lotion and a blanket Damen had the foresight to take are.

“It’s not—it’s not made for this,” Laurent says as he fumbles with the bottle, Damen settled on the blanket on his left forearm and knees, his arse in the air and right hand spreading his cheeks so his hole is on display, “but it—it has to do.”

Damen huffs, and Laurent just looks at him for a moment; Damen, who is bigger and stronger than him, on the floor in front of him in such a vulnerable position, his cock hard and smearing a drop of precum onto his well-defined abs, opening himself for Laurent—

Laurent gets down on his knees behind Damen, his hands shaky as he pours some of the oil onto his fingers, testing the temperature—it’s hot enough he doesn’t actually have to warm it anymore, and so he rubs it into the skin surrounding Damen’s hole, onto the puckered muscle itself, letting his index finger dip into it just briefly.

Damen moans.

Laurent gets some more lotion, works his index finger in to the first knuckle and then pulling out again, watching Damen’s hole take that finger to easily. It’s not that much of a stretch—Laurent’s fingers are long and thin, but it’s mesmerizing to watch it disappear into Damen’s body.

Once he has the finger in as far as it can go, he just fucks Damen with that one finger, searching—and finding—his prostate every once in a while, which always makes Damen moan out loud.

He is a little more sloppy with the second and third finger, and Damen doesn’t even let him work in a fourth, just demands that Laurent “better take me now, I’m fucking _ready_ , I want to actually _feel_ you,” and they’re hidden from view, yes, but Laurent can’t help but think about somebody overhearing them. The thought doesn’t make his cock flag as he would have expected it, but rather makes it feel impossibly harder, and it takes him two tries to open the bottle of oil to slick himself up because he is distracted by the way Damen’s hole clenches around nothing, so slick and open for him.

“Fuck, Damen,” he whispers, just letting his hand slide over his own cock, not only to prepare himself but also to maybe calm down a little.

“What’s taking you so long?” Damen asks, ever pushy, and Laurent laughs only a little shakily as he grips his cock and guides it to Damen’s hole, just staring at the way the head rests against the ring. “Lau _rent_.”

And then he pushes in, slowly, watches as Damen’s hole takes the head of his cock, his arse so hot and tight that Laurent has to pause immediately, take a deep breath to avoid coming right then on the spot.

“You feel so good,” Damen says, voice low but still clearly audible to Laurent, and _that doesn’t make it any better._

“Shut up,” he tells Damen, pushing in his hips with some force behind it, and Damen moans again. “Shut up or I will come right now.”

“Don’t—don’t say that,” Damen says, and he sounds wrecked.

Laurent keeps up these small thrusts that sink his cock slightly deeper into Damen each time until he’s seated to the hilt.

He pauses there again, but his orgasm feels less imminent than it had before. He reaches down and traces where  they’re joined with his finger, eliciting another string of pretty sounds from Damen.

“You good?”

“Perfect.” Damen sounds a weird mixture between blissed out and desperate to get more, and Laurent takes that as his cue to start moving.

He grips Damen’s hips tightly—not tightly enough to bruise, but Damen doesn’t bruise easily—and pulls halfway out. Damen is shaved down there, and it allows Laurent to watch his cock come out of Damen’s arse and disappear into it again unobstructed.

“You’re so tight.” Laurent pushes in again, and knows fully well that that is in part to Damen not being stretched enough. It must hurt, somewhat—Laurent would know—and that thought somehow makes it even hotter.

Laurent speeds up his thrusts a little, changes the angle until he hits that spot inside Damen’s ass again and again.

Damen has his face close to the ground, biting his own arm if his choked off sounds are anything to go by, and that spurs Laurent on even further.

There is a wet sound as Damen unclamps his teeth from his arm. “So good,” he says, the words going straight to Laurent’s cock. “Filling me up so good, stretching me so nice, gods, Laurent; I can feel you everywhere, fuck.”

“I’m not gonna last,” Laurent warns even as his thrusts get shorter, quicker. His orgasm is almost there, he’s almost on the brink—

“Then come for me,” Damen says, and his voice is what does push Laurent over the edge; that and Damen clenching around his cock, and he pushes in once, twice, and then his orgasm sweeps him up like one of the huge waves on the beaches here, carrying him up and up and up as he shudders through it, his face hidden in Damen’s neck as he comes back down slowly.

Damen is moving under him—rutting into his own hand, he realizes as the fog of orgasm leaves him a little, and he pulls out too quickly, pushes Damen’s hand away.

“Let—let me,” he asks, running two of his fingers along Damen’s crack, gathering some of the slickness there. Damen is so open it’s easy to just sink his fingers straight in, and Damen moans again.

Laurent smirks and seeks out Damen’s prostrate, and—Damen gives a bitten off yell when he finds it and strokes over it gently, and then does it again, and again, until Damen is positively _mewling_ , pushing back into Laurent’s touch.

“Please,” he begs, his arse clenching around Laurent’s fingers. Laurent traces that joining again, and this time, Damen’s rim flutters around his fingers. “Please.”

And yes—Damen begging is quite the pretty sight, but he does sound desperate, and so Laurent takes pity on him, reaches around to jack Damen off in time with the brushes on his prostrate, and Damen comes undone in under a minute, his cock pulsing his come up to his chin and his arm where it is holding him up on the blanket. He makes a total mess out of it, though it doesn’t really matter—he collapses down on his front as his cock softens and Laurent pulls his fingers out—more gentle than he pulled out before, smearing come on his front onto the blanket, too, and trapping Laurent’s arm underneath his body.

“You’re heavy,” Laurent complains, his body almost buzzing with energy.

Damen groans and rolls over onto his side, blinking up blearily at Laurent. And Laurent can’t help himself; he leans over to kiss Damen, calmer than before.

“So much for your nude sunbathing.” He smiles against Damen’s lips and feels his lips curve in answer.

“Why, there’s more than enough time now.”

Without warning and much faster than Laurent would have expected of him, he wraps one arm around Laurent and pulls him down, sending him crashing down next to Damen—into the drying wet spot.

“We should clean up,” Laurent complains as he scoots away from the mess, and Damen laughs.

“I think we will have more than enough time later. After round two.”

And okay, maybe this is sunbathing that Laurent can indeed get behind.

 


End file.
